


Long time no see

by VanessaCYV



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaCYV/pseuds/VanessaCYV
Summary: Josie was angry and wanted to get Penelope far away from her, she incriminated Penelope and made Alaric kick her out of school.10 years after Josie is the headmistress and the new student she accepted is the son of Penelope





	1. Chapter 1

~2019~ 

Josie woke up in her bed, Lizzie still sleeping in the bed next to her.  
she looked at the note on her bedside table, Penelope gave her the day before, and she was still scared to read it.  
Josie got out of the bed and took the note and put it inside her jewelry books, and got ready for school. 

Josie and Hope walked out from class when Penelope bump into her and made her drop her books.  
"Hey!" Josie yelled at Penelope who walked with her two minions  
"Sorry I just didn't see you" Penelope gave her a small smirk and kept walking  
"wow she changed from yesterday," Hope said and helpt Josie pick up her books  
"Yeah well this is Penelope"  
"I think she is just angry about yesterday"  
"I don't care" Josie said  
"oh...you two" Hoe said and rolled her eyes

in the evening some witches planned a big party,  
Josie went to the party with Lizzie and they started to dance, Josie could see Penelope in the back of the room with Nicky a blond vampire, talking closely and sharing a drink.  
"don't look at her" Lizzie said to Josie  
"I wish she will get the hell away from me"  
"I tried it, I tried to make dad kick her, he said her being annoying is not enough" Lizzie said  
and Josie looked at Lizzie and asked  
"are you real? "  
"she can go and learn magic with her coven or whatever"  
"she doesn't have one" Josie said, she looked again to Penelope direction but she wasn't there anymore.  
Josie kept drinking and celebrating now that Penelope is away from her eyesight

Lizzie and Josie walked back to their dorms through the woods, happy and laughing.  
when they suddenly heard moaning,  
they got closer to the noise, hid behind the bushed  
they saw Nicky and Penelope making out  
Penelope had her back on a tree while Nicky was kissing her, and touching her body.  
Penelope opened her closed eyes and looked directly at Josie like she planned it again  
to make her jealous  
Nicky went down to her neck, sucking her skin.  
Josie looked at Penelope eyes closing in pleasure  
"let's go Josie" Lizzie said and pulled her shoulder  
Josie saw Penelope's eyes open in shock as Nicky bite her neck  
"omg we need to stop it" Lizzie said  
Penelope tried to push Nicky away from her  
Lizzie took a picture of them, Nicky stopped when she heard the noise from the camera phone  
"let's go, let's go, let's go" Lizzie said and Josie joined her in running back to their room

"those stupid girls"  
"fuck you" Penelope said, she was on the floor, feeling weak  
"thank you, baby" Nicky said and went down kissed, Penelope  
Penelope tried to get away from the kiss, she could feel her own blood on Nicky's lips  
"see you later" Nicky said and got away  
Penelope was on the floor, she felt weak  
but she got up and walked slowly to her room

in the morning after Penelope woke up from the pounding of her door,  
she got out of bed  
she was a little bit dizzy  
she opened the door and in front of her was Alaric  
"oh...good morning sir" she said  
but Alaric wasn't happy at all  
he moved Penelope's hair and saw her neck with the bite mark  
"get dressed and see me in my office" Alaric said and turned around  
"fuck!" Penelope said 

when she was on the way to Alaric's office she saw Lizzie and Josie walking on the way to breakfast  
Penelope held Lizzie's arm  
"you are really are an awful person ah" Penelope said, "what the hell you want from Satan!?" Lizzie answered shocked  
"I want you to mind your own business," Penelope said  
"not my problem you are playing with a vampire" Lizzie said and Josie tried to separate between them  
"leave her" Josie said  
"your stupid sister rat on me" Penelope said  
"no I didn't" Lizzie said shocked  
Penelope looked at Josie's face and let go of Lizzie arm  
"you know if I will be kicked out I won't have where to go" Penelope said  
"not my problem" Josie said and took Lizzie with her and walking away from Penelope

~2029~

a knock on her office's door polled Josie from her daydream  
"come in" she said  
a tall young man come in into her office  
"Hello Ms. Saltzman, my name is Brandon Carter we talked on the phone about my son"  
"oh yes, come in sit"  
Brandon was a handsome young man, he wore a beautiful Tom Ford's blue suit  
"so liked I talked with you on the phone, I have an 8 years old son, with magic abilities"  
"yes and you are a werewolf, your wife a witch" Josie said remembering the phone call  
"where is your son right now?" she asked  
"ah.. he is walking around with my wife, she used to study here"  
"oh really which class she is?" she asked  
"oh...I don't know she never graduated I met her when she was 16" he said  
"well like I said, we moved here so my son can study but at the same time to go back home every day" he changed the subject  
"can I ask why don't you want him to sleep in school"  
"my wife doesn't want" he said  
"oh...I think they are just outside" Brandon said, hearing his wife and son a few feets outside the office  
Josie and Brandon stood up and went to the door to open it.  
Josie saw the hallway an 8 years old kid, curly black hair, green eyes holding hand with a woman,  
a woman that still visits her dreams  
now with long curly hair and big green eyes, wearing some haute couture dress  
the moment their eyes meet, Penelope stopped walking  
the kid left his mother hand and ran to his dad  
"daddy!" he yelled running to his dad, he stopped right in front of Josie  
"Hello Mr. Saltzam my name is Daniel" he said smiling  
Josie looked at the boy that looks so much like his mother  
"oh hello Daniel I heard a lot about you"  
Penelope walked to them, Brandon caught her arm and pulled her next to him  
"so this is my wife Penelope Carter" he said and smiled  
"well nice to meet you" Penelope said and gave her hand to shack  
Josie was shocked, Penelope is behaving like they don't know each other  
she shacked her hand back  
"well come into my office, let's discuss further" she said and let the family inside

Josie walked the family to their Tesla car outside school showing  
"so I think it will be a great opportunity for Daniel" she said  
"so do I " said Brandon  
"you can think about the possibility of letting Daniel sleep at school too" Josie said but right away Penelope answered  
"no he is sleeping at home" she said and held Daniel closer to her  
"we will think about it" Brandon said and opened the car door, Daniel slide inside  
"Oh honey I think my hearing fell in Ms. Slatzam's office" she said showing him the lack of hearing  
he sighed  
"ok but do it fast" he said and got into the car  
Penelope and Josie walked inside the school  
"You think maybe it fell somewhere is school while we did the tour?" Josie asked but Penelope stopped her right away  
and showed her, her missing hearing in her hand  
"listen to me! you will never tell my husband who you are to me or that we know each other" Penelope said with hard look  
"what...why?"  
"none of your business, you fucked my life 10 years ago already, I'm not looking for a rewind" Penelope said  
Josie looked at the floor, feeling bad  
"Penelope...I'm sorry"  
"your sorry won't erase what I had to suffer"  
"well, your life looks pretty great to me, beautiful son, husban...money..." Josie said  
Penelope pushed her on the wall  
"first don't talk about my son, second stay away from my life! I wish I never loved you when I was 15, just suffering you brought me" she said and walked outside back to the car. 

Inside the car, they drove in silence  
"I know you are against it, but the school will be good for him" Brandon said  
"you know what happened to me in that place" Penelope said  
"yeah you ended ok, don't you think" Brandon said and put his hand, holding her thigh a little bit hard  
Penelope put her hand on top of him, tried to open his fingers  
"stop it" Penelope whisper, so her son won't hear them from the back seat  
"my son was supposed to be an alpha, not some magician..." he said


	2. Chapter 2

~2019~ 

2 days passed since Penelope had to pack her stuff and to leave the school,   
Josie couldn't sleep since then,   
every night she dreams about Penelope lying on the ground in the middle of some street, it's raining and cold. 

Josie was eating her breakfast with Lizzie and MG, when Hope joined them   
"so...did you talked with Penelope?"  
"what she had to say to her" Lizzie answered right away   
"No" Josie said to Hope  
"I know what she did is against the school rules, but you know she has nowhere to go" Hope said and looked in Josie's eyes   
Josie just stood up and went away  
"good job Hope" Lizzie said

Josie went back to her room and took out a box from under her bed  
the box has several items that used to belong to Penelope's or connected to their relationship.  
she took a T-shirt from the box and went back to Hope that was sitting in the library.   
"ok help me find her" Josie said to Hope while showing her the T-shirt  
Hope took the T shirt from her  
"come with me" 

Hope and Josie were casting the spell together on top of a map when suddenly a circle showed   
"Washington DC?" Hope said " do you know if she knows someone there?" she asked  
"no she never mentioned," Josie said "can you check if she is ok" she asked   
Hope was chanting   
"I don't see anything...but I hear piano" she said   
"Penelope is playing the piano?" Josie asked  
"probably"   
"I think she is fine, probably she knows someone in Washington DC" Josie said and went to get out of the room  
"thank you hope"   
"no problem, whatever makes you sleep at night" 

Penelope was sitting in a train station in Washington after using her money to far away from the school   
she played the piano since she was 6 years old, she always loved playing and wished one day to have a career   
never thought she will play the piano in a train station to get some money to buy dinner

Brandon was on the way home when he heard the sound from the train station's piano, he saw Penelope play the piano and he had to stop and listen, he listened for an hour until Penelope stopped playing.   
Penelope took the money she collected in a hat, her beg and went away.  
Brandon stood up and walk behind her, followed her.   
he saw Penelope stopping in someplace to buy a sandwich and then she sat on a bench in the park to eat it.  
suddenly it started to rain, Brandon took out of his beg his umbrella and was about to go back to his place, when he saw Penelope still sitting.  
Brandon went to her and sat next to her, covering her with his umbrella   
"wh...who are you?" she asked   
"Hi I'm Brandon, how are you?" he smiled  
"can you mid your own business"   
"are you living here" he asked  
"who are you?!" she demanded   
"I said my name is Brandon, what is your name?"   
"Penelope" he smiled and shacked her hand " happy to meet you"   
"what do you want?" she asked him   
"well in life? I was succes, happiness and health "   
"do you answer questions," she asked annoyed by his answers  
"you don't have a place to live, you play the piano to get money. I want to help you"   
"I don't want your help" she said and was hugging herself in a protective way   
Brandon looked at her and he understood what is going through her mind  
"I don't want your body, I don't want your love, I don't want your life story" Brandon was series  
"what do you want" Penelope asked and Brandon looked her in eyes  
"I don't want you to suffer, I want to help you" he said and gave her his hand  
"please let me" Penelope looked in his eyes and she gave him her hand and went with him. 

~2029~

Penelope was playing the piano in their big house  
the piano was brand new, just bought by her husband for their new place  
behind her, Brandon was sitting on a sofa  
enjoying her playing, he stood up and walked to Penelope   
and lean down to her and held her  
she stopped playing and turned back to him   
"I love you so much, you know" he kissed her  
while kissing Brandon took is hand lower and held her wrist   
Penelope stopped the kiss  
"you are hurting me"  
she looked at her wrist being held by him tight  
"well, you ruined my life. witch" he releases her wrist and held her, put her on top of the piano's keyboard   
the sound of the keyboard being smashed by her body  
"stop" Penelope whisper  
he held her head from the back so she will look him in the eyes  
"I wish I could" he said and kissed her hard,  
make her legs spread open  
"mom..." Daniel was yelling from the entrance   
right away Brandon got away from Penelope,   
Penelope got down from the piano  
Daniel got inside the room and right away he looked at his dad and then his mom, he ran to Penelope   
"I had so much fun today" he said   
"I'm happy to hear it, honey" Penelope answered and hugged him back  
"come let's go to the kitchen, I will fix you a snack" Penelope said and took Daniel with her to the kitchen,   
before she left, she looked at her husban, and saw that he is still angry, giving her an angry look.


	3. Chapter 3

~2019~ 

Penelope woke up in a king size bed, the room was fancy, everything was expensive.  
she saw on the wall pictures of Brandon with his friends and his family, his parents looked pretty rich.  
in one of the pictures, she saw Brandon with 10 other boys that looked similar to him but younger, each one in a different age.  
a knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts  
"yes?" Penelope yelled  
"Hi" Brandon got inside and smile, he saw the picture which Penelope was standing in front.  
"I see you met my brothers"  
"all of them are your brothers" she asked shocked  
"yep, are you hungry I made breakfast" 

They sat together in the kitchen eating their breakfast  
"so you know, they have some programs for people in your age" Brandon said  
"you mean foster family?" Penelope asked  
"yeah" Brandon nodded  
"I'm 18!" Penelope said right away, didn't want to go back into the system, the system that Alaric got her out of  
"ah?...really you look younger, I'll give you 17...16...years old"  
"thank you, I guess" Penelope said  
"so how you found yourself in the streets" Brandon asked  
"my friend kicked me out from her place" she lied  
"I'm trying to find a job, so I will be able to rent a place"  
Brandon finished his food and put his plate in the sink  
"well, you can stay here as much as you want, don't worry. I need to go to school, you can go to this place"  
he gave her a business card of a restaurant  
"tell Andy you are my friend, he will hire you"  
"Thank you" Penelope was shocked  
"hi by the way" he said before he went  
"what?" Penelope asked smiling  
"how old you think I'm?" he asked  
"19...20..." she answered  
"21 actually, and no I won't buy you beer kiddo"  
"I'm not asking, but thank you for everything"  
"don't worry about it" he said and went out

Penelope staid in Brandon's place for already a week, she worked in Andy's restaurant as a waitress.  
she will take the morning shift, and in the morning Brandon will be in the university  
they got closer every day  
watched movies together  
he never tried to kiss, hug or to touch her  
she felt bad about lying to him, but she didn't want to go into the system again

Penelope got into the apartment holding a takeaway box  
"Hi I brought food" she yelled  
"great I'm starving," Brandon said and took the boxes out of her hands  
they sat to eat, Brandon was eating always a lot but he was really hungry today  
"so how was your test today?" Penelope asked  
"great, great maybe I'm going to celebrate with friends, do you want to join" he asked her  
"where?" Penelope asked  
"a party downtown," Brandin said  
"you know tomorrow I don't have a shift, I can go with you"  
"yay!!!" he said happily  
"by the way your new perfume I like it, a little bit strong but really smelling good" he said  
"I'm not wearing new prefume" she answered confused  
"weird, today I can really smell you" 

the party was crazy, strong music, people are dancing alcohol everywhere  
Penelope loved it, she could be carefree, enjoying the moment of music and fun  
Brandon and Penelope were dancing close  
they couldn't stop looking at each other eyes when suddenly both of them went in a kiss  
they had a passionate kiss  
they pulled away and looked in each other eyes  
"I want you" Brandon said  
he took her hand and took her out of the party  
all the way home in the taxi they kissed, couldn't take their hand off each other

when they arrived home they went straight to Brandon's room  
Brandon was literally tearing Penelope's clothes off of her  
Brandon felt a weird feeling. like the only important thing is to have sex with Penelope  
like he couldn't eat, drink or sleep if he won't sleep with her right away  
even after they did it, his body recovered fast and wanted it again  
they fell asleep only at 5 am. 

Brandon woke up at noon, he was holding Penelope close to him  
she was sleeping after having exhausted night  
he felt a great hunger,  
he looked at Penelope sleeping and got away slowly  
smiling to himself happy

Brandon was making breakfast when he saw next to his door, Penelope's purse on the floor  
the purse was thrown on the floor when they came back home last night  
he picked up the purse when a bunch of cards fell from it  
he saw Penelope's driver license, he picks it up and looked at her picture  
"so beautiful" he said to himself  
he looked at her date of birth, thinking to himself he needs to mark this day on his calendar so he can surprise her  
when he saw her year of birth  
"hi what are you doing" Penelope asked behind him, smiling wearing his shirt from last night  
"you lied to me" he said and turned around  
Penelope saw her license in his hands  
"wait...I can explain" She said  
"what we did last night is illegal! I can go to jail!" He yelled suddenly scared and angry  
"I didn't want to be back in a foster ho!" Penelope couldn't finish her words when she suddenly felt a slap across her face  
she fell on the floor  
she looked at Brandon above her shocked  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said right away and went down to Penelope, held her while she cried  
"I will fix it, everything will be fine. I promise" Brandon said  
Penelope looked at him, her eyes full of tears  
"You will be safe!' Brandon said and help Penelope tightly  
Penelope hugged him back  
"I know! I trust you, don't worry. we will find a solution" she said

~2029~

Daniel was in the abandoned music room in the school, Playing the piano  
"Hi you are good" Josie said from the door  
"thank you"  
"almost like your mother"  
"how do you know my mother is playing" he asked  
she walked to him and sat next to him  
"your dad told me" she lied  
"why you don't have music class but you have music room" he asked  
"we used to have, but we don't have a teacher"  
"ah..."  
"you had music classes in your old school"  
Daniel moved his head  
"my mom is my teacher, but now we don't have time to practice together"  
"maybe your mom can teach here" Josie proposed, she wanted to meet Penelope again, but so far she only saw her when she came to pick up Daniel once or twice a week.  
"oh yeah it's a great idea" Daniel said happily  
"so tell me what do you do regularly as a family" Josie asked  
"am...my dad is working a lot he is a politician!" he said with proud  
"and your mom?" she asked  
"she used to play in an orchestra, she is a pianist"  
"and what do you want to do when you will grow up?"  
"I will be a politician like my dad" he said in a weird tune  
"is it what you want or what you will do?" she asked  
"what I will do" he said, "my grandpa is a politician and my dad this is a family thing"  
"ah..."  
"and what about magic" she asked  
"my dad doesn't want me to use magic, he put me here so I can control my powers so I won't do something unintentionally" he said sadly  
"but your mom is a witch" she said  
"can I tell you a secret" he whispered and made her get closer to him  
"I think my mom is not a witch at all and I'm a superhero that got powers" he whispered in her hear  
"why you think it?" she said, trying not to laugh of his cuteness  
"because my mom never used her powers" he said  
"never?" she asked shocked  
"I never saw her doing any magic"  
"why she is not using her powers?" Josie asked and the bell rang  
Daniel got up and shrugged his shoulders  
"I think because she doesn't have powers. see you later MS. Saltzman" he went out of the room 

Josie was waiting outside of school to see who will pick up Daniel today,  
the Tesla car got closer, stopped the door opened and Josie was so happy to see Penelope coming out of the passanger side  
she tried to walk pass Josie to look for her son  
"wait a second" Josie said holding her arm  
"I don't want to talk with you" Penelope said  
"Daniel said that he thinks you don't have power" Josie said  
"yeah because I don't use it"  
"why" Josie asked  
"I don't need to, and don't snoop around" Penelope said  
Daniel came fast and hugged his mother's legs hard  
"Mommy! Ms. Saltzman and I had an amazing idea, we have a music room but not a music teacher, you can be the music teacher so I can keep learning how to play the piano" he said super fast  
"that sound like a good idea" Brandon's voice cam behind Penelope  
"Mr. Carter," Josie said shocked that he arrived suddenly, felt like being caught hitting on his wife"  
"Brandon..." Penelope said shocked too  
"Daddy," Daniel said happily  
"so what do you think honey?" he asked Penelope  
Penelope felt disgusted from the nickname  
"I will think about it" she said and took Daniel hand to put him in the car  
Josie staid standing next to Brandon  
"please don't bother my wife about her 'powers' she prefers to live a normal life" Brandon said  
"for her powers is the normal" Josie said  
"not in my family" he said  
"what about your son" Josie asked shocked  
"a mistake" he said and went back to the car  
Josie was shocked of Brandon calling his son a mistake 

in the car on the way home, they drove in silence.  
only Daniel was talking and telling them about his day  
"you are going to teach" Brandon said  
"I don't want to" Penelope said  
"I didn't ask what you want to do. I don't want to go every month to sleep in a hotel when you are ovulating" Brandon yelled at her and Daniel stopped talking right away  
"not my fault you can't control yourself" Penelope said  
"the problem is not me not controlling myself is about what you will do after"  
"I didn't kill anything" she said angry from this subject  
"I want a lot of kids so maybe we will have a werewolf  
"so you can stop loving Daniel?" she whispers so Daniel won't hear  
"I will love him" he said  
"I'm not sure about it" she said  
"why you took the morning after pill?" he asked her  
"I'm scared of what will become of you if you won't have a werewolf child" she said  
Penelope was scared of being pregnant again, scared of her husband disappointed by her genes so she took the morning after pills after having sex with her husband, but Brandon grove more and more violent with her for killing his future werewolves.


	4. Chapter 4

~2019~ 

Penelope kept living with Brandon until she would be able to find an apartment, they never touched each other again.  
Brandon didn't want, he told her when she will be 18 they can date, but for now only friends. 

Brandon was sitting on the couch playing video game when Penelope got back from work  
"you are early" he said  
"yeah I didn't feel good so I left earlier" she said clearly looking pale  
"oh are you ok, you need something" he asked  
"no no it's ok. I'll go to my room to rest" she said and went to her room  
Brandon was playing in the living room for an hour when suddenly Penelope's door opened and she ran outside to go out of the house  
"hey hey where are you going" he asked  
"I can't talk have to go" she said and got out of the house 

Penelope came back when it was late  
she went to Brandon's room and knocked on the door  
"yeah" he yelled  
he was on his bed watching a movie on his computer  
right away he saw the tears on Penelope's face, he got out of bed and held her  
"what is going on, are you ok? I'll hurt whoever is the person that hurt you" he said  
"I'm sorry" she said  
"what happened?" he asked  
Penelope took out of her purse with shaky hands a pregnancy test  
"I'm sorry she said"  
Brandon was shocked he didn't say anything, just looked at the pregnancy test  
"no one can know about it" he said  
"what?" she didn't understand  
"no one can know about it until you are 18"  
"but it will be visible and crying in a few months" she said  
"when you will get bigger you will stay at home, I'll take care of you"  
"I don't want to stay at home"  
"you have to!" he said with an angry face 

~2020~

Penelope was 9 months, she sat in the living room, eating ice cream from a bowl on her belly  
"you know love, I like it when you hold the bowl," she said to her stomach  
"I think this is child labor," Brandon said, he looked good wearing his party clothes  
"where are you going?" Penelope asked  
"friends birthday party"  
"ah...enjoy," she said  
since her pregnancy, Penelope didn't felt close to Brandon anymore, she enjoyed the comfort he gave her, but she wasn't attractive to him anymore  
Brandom cam to Penelope and kissed her belly  
"I'll be back soon, boy" he said to her belly  
Brandon loved the baby that inside her, but not Penelope

Penelope was all by herself at 2 am, Brandon didn't come back home  
Penelope woke up from pain, she got up of the bed to take a glass of water, when suddenly her water broke  
"shit"  
Penelope tried to call Brandon but he didn't answer,  
she went by herself to the hospital and gave birth to a healthy baby boy  
Penelope was lying on the bed looking at her son in his special baby bed next to her  
"I love you, Daniel, you are my everything"  
"hey hey hey," Brandon said and came into the room fast  
went straight to Daniel, Brandon wore the clothes from yesterday and looked like he had a few drinks the night before  
"don't touch him! wash your hands" Penelope said right away before he could touch him  
"ah ok" Brandon went to wash his hands and came back to hold his son, that started crying right away  
"what's wrong with him?" he asked  
"nothing he is a baby" she said and Brandon gave her Daniel  
"ok I'll go to take care of the papers works and hospital bills

~2021~

Penelope woke up early feeding Daniel, he was the light of her life.  
her relationship with Brandon was more like a partnership even though he always told her he loves her.  
"good morning my beautiful son" Brandon said and kissed Daniel's head  
"and happy birthday to you" he said and kissed Penelope on the lips  
Penelope was shocked  
"finally you are 18, we can be free to love each other" Brandon said smiling, holding Penelope  
"yeah we can try to date, to see how is it" Penelope said  
"dating? don't be fullish we have a son, he needs a family, we will get married" he said 

 

~2029~

Penelope was playing in the music room in Salvator school  
she actually enjoyed teaching there, giving the gift of music to the kids.  
"I always loved hearing you play" Josie said from the door  
Penelope stopped playing and looked at her  
the only bad thing for Penelope was being close to Josie  
"well you could hear me play in the train station in Washington, begging for money so I would be able to buy dinner" she said coldly  
"Penelope, I'm so sorry. I was a stupid kid"  
she said and got closer to Penelope, she sat next to her on the bench  
the moment she got closer Penelope looked at the keyboard so she won't meet her eyes  
"what do you want for me" she asked  
"forgiveness," she said and touched her hand  
"why"  
"because I love you" Josie said, feeling courage, and she wanted to be more honest with her  
"what?!" Penelope said and took her hand away from Josie  
"I know you are married, and you have your little perfect family" Josie said, "but I did a big mistake I don't want you to love me, I want you to forgive me, and to know that I don't hate you" Josie continued  
"what do you want me to do with this information," Penelope asked and got up from the bench  
Josie looked up at Penelope  
"be a friend"  
Penelope stayed silence looking at Josie  
"I missed you, and you coming back into my life is the opportunity to fix us, maybe us won't be a couple anymore but we can be friends" Josie said  
"I can't trust you" Penelope said and got outside of the room 

in lunch all the teachers sat together, Penelope was sneaking looks at her son, happy with friends talking with them.  
she smiled to herself  
"so Penelope are you coming tomorrow" Josie asked her in front of everyone  
"what to where?" she asked  
"I told you" Mike one of the teachers said  
"ah..to the weekly happy hour...I don't know, tomorrow Brandon is flying to Washington I won't have anyone to keep Daniel"  
"you can leave Daniel here with his friends" Josie said  
"why your husband is flying?" Mike asked  
"monthly business matters, he will be there for a week " she said  
"so you have to go with us, don't worry Daniel will be ok" Mike said  
"I'll ask Daniel what he think" Penelope said and smiled to the teachers

Josie was in her office when suddenly her door opened and Lizzie stood in the entrance  
"Hello sister" Lizzie yelled, "hey Lizzie how are you?" Josie asked  
"I'm great, came to visit my favorite sister"  
"your only one" she rolled her eyes  
Josie took Lizzie outside of her office  
"can't believe you are the headmistress, you should come to join me around the world" Lizzie said  
they walked together in school talking about Lizzie's life living in Europe  
"Ms. Saltzman" Josie heard Brandon calling her  
"oh who is this handsome man" Lizzie said  
Josie didn't have time to explain to Josie and he was already in front of her  
"I wanted to talk with you about Daniel," Brandon said and saw right away that Lizzie was giving him flirtatious look  
"Hi I don't think we know each other," he said and gave her his hand to shack  
"I'm Lizzie, Josie sister, but I don't teach"  
"oh really so what are you doing?"  
"I'm traveling researching magic around the world"  
Penelope walked with Daniel, holding his bag and his hand when she saw her husband talking with Lizzie, Lizzie being clearly flirty with him, touching him and giving him look  
Penelope got closer to them  
"Hi Honey" she said and kissed Brandon  
they pulled away from each other and had a second that they looked at each other eyes  
"Ms. Saltzam this is my wife, Pe.."  
"Penelope?!" Lizzie said  
"you know each other" Brandon asked confused  
"yeah she used to study here until she got kicked out, you are married to HER?..." Lizzie said  
"Penelope is my first and only love" he said with lovey eyes  
Penelope was shocked, it being along time since he looked at her like that  
"well she used to date Josie so you are not her first" Lizzie said and laughed  
"what?" he said and looked at the girls  
"you didn't know" Lizzie was confused  
"sneaky Penelope, always sneaky" she added  
"when I was 15..16... stupid teenage fling" Penelope said and held Brandon hand  
Josie was sad hearing Penelope call their love stupid teenage fling  
"ok well ladies, I need to take MY family home" Brandon said and took quiet Daniel in his arms

the drive back home was in silence  
they hate their dinner in silence too  
Daniel was the only one talking all evening  
Penelope was lying in bed reading a magazine  
"the boy is asleep" Brandon said and got into the room  
Penelope put her magazine on the side  
Brandon took his side in the bed  
"don't leave me" Penelope said and held Brandon's face  
"I know I don't give you what you want, but don't leave me" Penelope said with tears  
Brandon tried to kiss her and she kissed back  
the first time in years that they are intimate with each other again  
Brandon got on top of Penelope  
taking her clothes off  
Penelope was shocked that she wants it the same as him  
but she just wanted to feel his body again  
to know he belongs to her  
that he won't leave her  
scared of being along 

the morning after Brandon woke up with a big smile on his face, after years of not touching Penelope  
he looked at her sleeping, clearly having a dream, moaning slightly  
he smiled to himself remembering her moaning yesterday night

Penelope was dreaming of lying on the bed, with someone between her legs, giving her pleasure  
the kisses are getting higher on her body  
until this person is in front of her face  
Josie is the person on top of her  
kissing her  
touching her giving her pleasure  
she was about to come in her dream when she woke up  
she saw her Brandon looking at her, with a grin on his face  
"dreaming about me" he asked  
Penelope remembered last night, remembered that in the life she doesn't have Josie anymore but have Brandon  
she kissed him  
wanted to get release from the dream even if it means to give up on reason and to give Brandon what he wanted for years.


	5. Chapter 5

Penelope loved it, the time in the month that her husband is far away.  
Today was the teachers happy hour, everyone was planning to go, and Daniel was excited to stay late in school with his friends.  
After school, Penelope left to get ready and drove to the bar where everyone was meeting. 

When Penelope arrived everyone was already there, sitting and drinking  
"Penelope come sit, I saved you a seat," Mike said and pointed at an empty seat between him and Josie  
Penelope sat between them, clearly Josie and she felt uncomfortable.  
"what do you drink?" Mike asked  
"I'm not drinking alcohol thank you, I will have soda," Penelope said, "really why?" he asked  
"Well when I got pregnant I stopped and never started again" she answered  
"what happened to you after...you know" Emma who was in front of her asked  
Penelope and Emma tried to not talk to each other at school, probably feeling uncomfortable by the fact that Emma was one of the people involved in kicking Penelope from school.  
"Well..." Penelope said with anger "it wasn't easy. not at all, but I survived" she said and gave a small look at Josie  
Mike that didn't understand about what they are talking broke the awkward silence  
"So if Daniel is 8 years old and you are 26... "  
"Yeah I saw 17"  
"wow," Mike said, " but I have to say it's amazing you are a mother, what your husband does?"  
"he is a politician he works with his father in the white house" Penelope" answered  
"wow powerful man," Josie said  
"yeah..."

The night was over, and all the teachers were leaving  
"Hey can you give me a ride," Josie asked Penelope  
"Yeah no problem" Penelope answered  
They were silent in the car  
"You are amazing you know that," Josie said  
"Why do you said that," Penelope asked  
"I know you probably suffered because I was childish, but you are such an amazing woman"  
"I had to grow up fast, Daniel needed me"  
"He is an amazing child, looks like you"  
"Yeah Brandon would want him to be more like him"  
"Werewolf?"  
"Yes," Penelope said and looked at Josie for a second  
"Years I imagined meeting you again"  
"How you imagined our meeting?" Penelope asked  
"I imagined you being angry, which I was right," Josie said and laughed to herself  
"Never imagined you will be married with a kid" she added, "me too..." Penelope said  
"I also imagined our meeting," Penelope said  
"I imagined me killing you until I was 18 and then I just forgot my anger" Penelope said  
"You don't know how much I'm sorry," Josie said  
"I know, you just don't understand what you did," Penelope said and parked in front of the school 

They both got out of the car and walked to Daniel's friend room, so Penelope could take Daniel back home  
When they opened the door they saw the two boys asleep, and a bunch of comic books around the room  
"Oh..." Penelope said, didn't know what to do  
"Just let him stay," Josie said

They went to Josie's office  
"I can't just leave him," Penelope said  
"You can stay here too" Josie said and took out from her cabinet whiskey  
"Do you want a drink?" Josie asked and pour two glass  
"I don't drink" Penelope answered  
"I heard you in the first time" Josie said and she pushed the glass to Penelope  
"why are you doing it to me?" she asked  
"Because you look like you need it" Josie said  
"After leaving the school, I took my money and went to Washington, I met Brandon in a train station, I was playing the piano there so I would have money for dinner" Penelope said and looked Josie straight in the eyes  
"How you became a couple," Josie asked  
And Penelope took a sip of the drink  
"I had Daniel, that was the natural thing" Penelope said, "Daniel is the best thing I did in my life, he is everything for me, I can't lose him"  
"You won't" Josie said  
"But in what price" Penelope said and got up, leaving confused Josie in her office

Josie came out of her office after Penelope walking after her  
"Where are you going"  
"To your room, I'm staying"  
"Ok?..."Josie said confused 

They got into Josie room  
"Wow the headmistress has a big room"  
"Yeah..." Josie said, "why you choose to stay"  
"I've never been alone, without Daniel and Brandon"  
"Ah..."  
"I don't want to be alone. Josie"  
"you won't, not again" Josie said, felt that Penelope was scared being alone after saw was left alone when she was 16.

Josie sat on her bed looking at Penelope's back as she opened Josie closet and took a T-shirt from it  
Penelope unzipped her dress, she was struggling in the beginning, and Josie wanted to help her but felt like she won't control herself  
Penelope's dress fell on the floor, and Penelope was left in her bra and panties  
Josie saw Penelope's back, full of red, blue marks, she got up and touched Penelope's back gently  
"Penelope?!" Josie said shocked  
Penelope got out of her 'one drink drunk', trance or whatever, and realized what she did  
She turned around, she was face to face with Josie  
"It's nothing," Penelope said  
Josie held Penelope face, at that moment she didn't feel like she trying to flirt or touch a married woman  
She kissed Penelope gently  
Penelope kissed back  
They fell on the bed and kept kissing, touching each other for the first time in 10 years. 

Penelope was sleeping in Josie's arms, Josie was awake couldn't forget about the marks on Penelope's back  
"I'll protect you, you won't suffer again. I promise!" Josie whispered


	6. Chapter 6

~2029~

Penelope slowly was waking up, smelling fresh coffee.   
she opened her eyes to see Josie sitting in front of her drinking coffee  
"Daniel!" she yelled and got up fast, disoriented, where she is  
"calm down calm down" Josie said as she sat next to her, "Daniel is eating breakfast with his friends, I took care of it"   
"Thank you" she said and got up wrapped in the blanket trying to get her clothes  
"Penelope let's talk about yesterdy"   
"we have nothing to talk about, I'm a married woman" Penelope said and got dressed   
"well let's talk about how long your husband is beating you" Josie said, and Penelope freeze on the spot   
"it's not true, don't say it" Penelope said   
"so why you have all those scars and marks on your back, shoulder, upper arm " she asked   
"eh...none of your business" she said and was about to start redressing again   
"stop stop" Josie said and hugged her   
"Josie..."   
"take my clothes, your dress is maybe very pretty but you shouldn't wear it outside in school, the day after"   
"thank you" she said softly  
Penelope took the clothes that Josie put on a chair nearby in advance   
"do you love him? be honest"   
"I think I used"   
"so why are you with him"   
"I don't have where to go"   
"what about here, with me"   
Penelope finished dressing   
"are you kidding me?!" Penelope was angry  
"you are the reason I'm with him, he gave me a place to sleep, food, love, a child, a family. you just took everything from me" Penelope said and got out of Josie's room  
Josie stayed by herself in the silence 

Josie was in her office, sitting working on her classes when a knock on the door pull her out of her thoughts   
"come in" she yelled  
Daniel opened the door and came inside  
"you ask for me, Ms. Saltzman"   
"yes! I wanted to hear from you, how is your the first weeks in school"   
Daniel sat in front of her  
"I love it here, I never meet witched before"   
"really why is that"   
"my dad is a werewolf, my grandpa is an alpha, werewolves are always around me" he shrugged  
"what about your mother, she never used magic"   
"I don't think she can, I never saw her doing magic"   
"really this is weird"  
"why?" he asked curiously  
"nothing"  
"how is your family is adjusting to the new area"   
"I think my mom like to work here and teach music, and my dad is ok I think, working from home and once a month going to Washington"   
"isn't it hard that once a month your dad is away"   
"no, it was always like that"  
"like what"  
"once a month my dad went to live in a hotel"   
"do you know why?"  
"maybe some werewolves thing" he shrugged again   
"do you like studying here?"   
"yes very much"   
"would you like to sleep in school"   
"maybe someday, but my mom prefers I will be at home"   
"ok, tell me if your mom approved I'll be happy to find you a room"   
"Thank you, Ms. Saltzman"   
"your welcome, you can go back now"   
Daniel went out and Josie was left by herself, thinking about the mystery of the last 10 years of Penelope's life

Penelope was playing on the piano by herself in the music room   
" you are so freaking talented"   
"not you again"   
"I'm here becasuse head mistress duties dont worry"   
Penelope was listening to her  
"I need you to teach some magic classes"  
"no"  
"Penelope even though you didn't finish your education..."  
Penelope looked at her, with evil eyes  
"because of me! you are a talented witch"  
"I'm not doing magic"  
"why"  
"I just don't "  
"please be honest with me" she said as she sat next to her, close and looked at her eyes  
"last time I did magic I broke my arm, I prefer playing the piano so I don't want to break my arm"  
"how did you break it"   
"Josie stop"  
"I think I already know how, I want you to tell me"   
"Josie I said stop" Penelope said and got up  
Josie got up too and closed the door with magic  
"you can't come out, no one can come in or hear us"   
"Josie"  
"you want to get out use your magic"   
"it was a mistake taking Daniel to this school"   
"your husband staying away from home, every month so he won't give up to his wolves nature and do what?"  
"use me to give him more kids" she said angrily  
"did you were pregnant more than once"   
"yes"  
"what did you do" she asked, knowing the answer in her heart  
"I killed the baby"  
"does he know about it"  
"of course" tears start to roll down Penelope's face  
"this is why he like that"   
"yes"   
"I can help you"Josie got slightly closer  
"no you can't" Penelope said and took a step back  
"how did you broke your arm?"  
"I tried to protect myself with magic, he is stronger, he told me that if I will use magic again he will break my arms, my hands so I will never play piano again" she said with tears rolling down her face  
Josie moved her hands and the magic on the room disappear   
Penelope went outside right away.


End file.
